


Secret of Roses

by MeggieChan16



Category: girlxboy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: Karolyne is a 17 year old girl with a past of starting and getting into fights since the 4th grade. She is forced to take her juniour year in high school again to make for skipping class to fight. Her older brother, younger sister and her live with their aunt and two cousins. Her aunt worries about her not being able to graduate and getting into fights so, she decided to hire a bodyguard.





	Secret of Roses

_(Karolyne's pov)_

I sigh as I sit in a chair bandaged, bruised and holding two bags of ice. One on my knee and the other on my breast. I watched as the attendance woman typed away on her computer.  _Probably adding this incident to my record..._  I thought with a sigh.

"Got into another fight, miss Adams?" I heard someone say and I look up to see one of the campus monitors. He knows my older brother and I very well since we came here in the middle of the year.

"Possibly..." I muttered not making eye contact and pretended to me concerned with my knee.

"There's only a few more days left for this school year. Why did you get into another one?" Jace asks making me roll my eyes.

"I don't know."

"I think you do know, just refuse to respond." He says leaning against the wall, waiting to hear what I have to say before it's my turn in the dragon's office.

"Don't you already know?" I groan.

"Why would I already know?" He turns the question. I just shrug.

"Aren't you usually around the campus everyday? I would've figured you heard how it started. Or at least saw with those big ass cameras everywhere.." I said, whispering the last part to myself. Before Jace could say anything, the person I had gotten into a fight with came out of the office and the principal called me next.

"That's my queue, I guess.." I say, slowly getting up and walking into the office. The principal closes the door and sits down. Before she could say anything I sat down in front of her desk.

"We both know good and well why you're up here, Karolyne." She says to me, looking at her computer. I nod and shift in my chair. She scrolls on her computer before sighing and looking at me. "I should just expell you for getting into another fight, but I can't do that and I don't want to make it hard on your aunt."

I look down at my lap and sigh.

"I understand why you got into this fight and I sent the boy home. But just because he insulted your friends-"

"He didn't just insult us, he cut a whole part of Emily's hair off before knocking Jason out after kicking Matthew in the junk." I interrupted her.

"I know.." The principal sighs.

"Are they all alright though?" I ask before she could say anything else.

"Yes, they are fine. Jason is still unconscious but breathing. Matthew is recovering. Emily, on the other hand, is still upset with what happened. She's physically alright. But emotionally isn't." She reassured me. I nod slowly.

"But we need to figure you out, Karolyne."

_Oh god. Here we go.._

"Is there anything going on at home? Do you need a counselor to talk to? Maybe anger management might help you?" I groan silently to myself after what she said.

"No, I don't need a counselor. Everything is fine at home, surprisingly. And I don't need any anger management." I say.

"Well if that's the case, why are you so quick to get angry?" She asks and I just shrug.

"I guess it's just how I am."

"Then how will you get a job with your anger?" I roll my eyes at her question.

"I already have a job. I work at my uncles car shop just a little ways away from here. Besides, I can't get out of that job. I have to work there until I'm a seniour." I explain to her and she nods.

"Okay then. I have something for you to know." She says slowly, watching me carefully as if not completely sure on how I'll react. I stare at her a bit before fixing the ice bag on my knee.

"What is it?"

"Well... you might not like this, but even your aunt thinks it's an appropriate thing to do."

"I'm listening."

"You have to repeat your junior year when you come back after the summer."


End file.
